Magician
Some lucky souls play the odds, but others stack the deck for the sake of putting on a show. These canny entertainers live by the saying, “Fortune favors the bold,” and they profit by it in both reputation and compensation. Abilities Tricks of the Trade (Su) A magician never reveals his secrets, which means that his audience hasn’t a clue how he accomplishes his favorite spectacles. At 2nd level, a magician gains one magician trick. He gains an additional magician trick every even level thereafter. A magician cannot select an individual magician trick more than once. Magician tricks require a magician to spend at least one luck point unless otherwise noted. Bevel (Ex): The magician angles his Throwing Cards in such a way as to increase his odds of success. He may, as a swift action, spend up to his Charisma modifier in luck points; he then adds a +2 enhancement bonus to his cards for each luck point expended. This enhancement bonus persists for a number of rounds equal to the magician’s Charisma modifier. Blind Cut (Su): By spending a luck point, as a swift action, the magician invites a designated opponent to make an attack of opportunity against him with a -6 penalty. If the attack misses, the magician may either respond with an attack of his own with a +2 enhancement bonus, or he may force the opponent to move up to 10 feet to a position of the magician’s choosing. Flourish (Ex): By spending a luck point, the magician may select a target and use the Perform skill as a standard action. By meeting a DC of 10 + the target’s CR, the magician can force the target to make a Will save (DC 10 + half the gambler’s level + his Charisma modifier). If the target fails the save, the target is inflicted with the Fascinated status for a number of rounds equal to the magician’s Charisma modifier. Gimmick (Ex): By spending a luck point, the magician may treat his held melee weapon as if he had the Fighter’s Chosen Weapon class feature, treating his gambler level as his effective fighter level for a number of rounds equal to his Charisma modifier. Activating this ability requires a swift action. Magic Dust (Su): By spending a luck point, the magician may, as an immediate action, provide a +2 circumstance bonus to an ally’s save or skill check within 30 feet. Once the magician reaches 12th level, this enhancement bonus becomes a +4. Palm (Ex): By spending a luck point, the magician can use Sleight of Hand as a free action and act as though he had the Greater Steal feat until the end of his next turn. If the magician already has Greater Steal, this effect stacks with it. Peek (Su): As a swift action, the magician may spend a number of luck points up to his Charisma modifier; for the duration of minutes equal to the number of luck points expended, the magician gains the effects of True Seeing. Prestidigitation (Su): Whenever the magician is performing for an audience of more than 4 (if in combat, then in the presence of 4 or more enemies), he may add a +2 circumstance bonus to his Perform rolls for every five magician levels he possesses. No luck point is required. Riffle (Ex): As part of a normal attack action, the magician may attack a number of opponents with his Throwing Cards equal to the number of luck points he spends, up to his Charisma modifier. Shell Game (Su): By spending a luck point, the magician may switch places with an adjacent creature (whether enemy or ally) as a move action; doing so provides the magician with a +2 Dexterity enhancement bonus until the end of his next turn. A moved ally also gains a +2 Dexterity enhancement bonus until the end of the ally’s next turn, while a moved enemy receives a -2 Dexterity penalty until the end of its next turn. Stack (Ex): By spending a luck point, as a swift action, the magician may maximize his Throwing Cards damage value for the next time that the magician uses his cards to attack an enemy. If his next attack misses, the maximized damage persists until the magician makes a successful attack. Wand Handling (Su): For a number of times per day equal to his Charisma modifier, the magician may cast a spell from a wand without counting it towards the wand’s remaining uses. No luck point is required. This ability replaces gambler gambits. Professional Performer (Ex) At 5th level, the magician adds half his magician level to all Bluff, Escape Artist, Perform, and Sleight of Hand skill checks. This ability replaces professional gambler. Nothing Up My Sleeves (Su) No one really knows where a magician keeps his things or how he seems to pull them from midair. At 5th level, the magician may treat his carry limit as though his Strength score were 2 points higher. At 12th level, he may treat it as though it were 4 points higher. Additionally, he may act as though he has the Quick Draw feat, though he is able to apply its effects to any item that fits in one hand (including alchemical items, potions, scrolls, and wands). This ability replaces breaking even. Mentalism (Su) A talented magician knows not only how to direct his opponent’s gaze, but also to guess his mind at a glance. At 14th level, the magician may select an opponent as a swift action. For a number of rounds equal to the magician’s Charisma modifier, whenever that target takes an action directed at the magician (including area of effect spells or abilities), the magician may choose one of the following as an immediate action: * Perform an attack of opportunity (provided the target is in range), and then take a 5 feet step. * Move 10 feet without provoking an attack of opportunity from the target. * Spend 1 luck point to force the opponent to reroll at a -2 penalty. * Spend up to his Charisma modifier in luck points; for a number of rounds equal to the luck points expended, the magician adds an insight bonus to his AC equal to his Charisma modifier against that opponent. The magician may use this ability a number of times per day equal to his Charisma modifier. This ability replaces check. Category:Archetypes